Una Navidad Juntos
by Takimara
Summary: Todos saben lo que Rafael piensa sobre la navidad al principio del dia, pero solo uno sabra lo que cree al final de este. perdon por el retraso T-T. solo pasen y lean, plissss.


se es muy requete tarde, pero he tenidos problemas pa' subirlo.

pero al menos espero que sea de su agrado, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude ^^

pero no digo tanto y mejor le vamos con la historia.

P.D: Yo he visto todas la series y peliculas de las tortugas ninja. asi que mis historias futuras no son todas de Nickelodeon.

Renuncia: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo los que no conocen. Yo solo escribo por pura diversion, las tortugas le pertenecen a Kevin Eastman y a Peter Laird.

* * *

Era una bella época.

Una hermosa época en la que la familia se la pasa junta.

Una hermosa época en la que todos festejaban el cumpleaños del hijo de Dios.

Una muy hermosa época en la que el mendigo frio azotaba con todo.

Era veinticuatro de diciembre, casi la víspera de navidad, y todos estaban de aquí pa' lla de allá pa' ca, para comprar los regalos a sus seres queridos, y a los niños que ya escribirían sus cartas a papa Noel (mientras aquí en Venezuela es al niño Jesús), inclusive hasta las familias mas extrañas iban para el centro comercial a comprar los regalos al resto (allá centro comercial, aquí boneros o traki), como una familia de siete integrantes que se encontraban buscando en las tiendas los regalos.

-Venid, pastorcillos

Venid a adorar

Al rey de los cielos

Nacido en Judá;-un muy simpático personaje cantaba muy alegre junto a los demás integrantes del grupo-sin ricas ofrendas

Podemos llegar,

Que el niño prefiere

La fe y la bondad.-luego se dirige al que esta a su lado- vamos leo, canta conmigo.

El aludido asiente mientras se dirigían alas afueras de una de las tiendas.

-un rustico techo

Abrigo le da,-ambos cantan en coro mientras que los demás que estaban alrededor se les unen menos uno- Por cuna un pesebre,

Por templo un portal;

En lecho de pajas

Incognito esta

Quien quiso a los astros

Su gloria prestar.

Las demás personas en la tienda al oírlos cantar, les prestan atención mientras se les acercan con una sonrisa, y como por arte de magia navideña se les unen cantando.

-Hermoso lucero

Le vino a anunciar,

Y magos de oriente buscándole van;-todos los que cantan incluso los empleados comienzan a mecerse con la música, mientras que uno del grupo se choca la palma con la cabeza mientras niega- delante se postran

Del rey de Judá;

De incienso, oro y mirra,

Tributo le dan.

Todos terminan con una entonación larga pero suave, luego todos comienzan a aplaudirle al grupo muy felices mientras estos se les inclinan en forma de respeto. Después todos se dispersan volviendo a lo suyo mientras hablan de lo sucedido.

-Eso fue genial-dice uno de ropas muy cubiertas que solo dejaban ver sus ojos azul claro-¿no es así sensei?

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Miguel Angel-dice el sensei de la misma manera vestido, dejando ver unos ojos color café-aunque creo que eso llamo un poco la atención.

-sensei, cálmese-le dice casey – es normal estas cosas, raro es que se quedaran callados.

Casey llevaba puesto un abrigo de nieve color celeste con blanco, guantes azul marino, pantalones jeans azules, y botas negras junto con orejeras blancas.

-creo que sensei tiene razón-habla leo igual de tapado pero dejando ver sus ojos color chocoleche-aunque nadie sospecho nada.

-obvio-habla abril- con esas ropas y en esta época del año, pues ¿Quién?

Abril llevaba un abrigo de invierno color naranja con blanco, pantalón suelto verde esmeralda, botas rosas, y orejeras naranja con blanco.

-es increíble como algo tan simple como una fecha, haga que por una sencilla canción todos se unan como si fuera lo más hermoso y simpático del mudo-argumenta doni igual de tapado que sus hermanos y padre, solo dejando ver sus ojos color marrón.

-¿no es obvio doni?-pregunta un incrédulo Mike- es por la navidad-abre los brazos hacia el cielo

-pa' mi eso es ridículo-bufe rafa molesto por la conversación de su familia y amigos humanos, él estaba de ultimo igual de tapado dejando solamente ver sus ojos de color amarrillo.

Todos se le quedan viendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunta al ver que todos se le quedan viendo fijo.

-rafa, deberías ser menos duro y disfrutar de esta fecha-le dice serio leo.

-cierto hijo, deberías disfrutar lo que la navidad nos suele ofrecer-le dice un comprensivo maestro.

-verdad compinche,-casey le pone el brazo sobre su hombro-deberías ser mas alegre.

-la navidad es algo sorprendente, ni la ciencia a logrado entender como las personas pueden ser tan comprensivos de la nada en esta fecha.-le explica doni.

Rafa da un bufido de fastidio.

-rafa ¿Por qué no te gusta la fecha?-le pregunta abril interesada.

-por que no entiendo como que la navidad puede ser tan importante-se queja.

-por que primero tienes que saber de se trata- dice abril.

-sé de que se trata-dice- pero no entiendoporque tanto alboroto por eso.

-lo dices por que eres grinch-se burla Miguel Angel.

-¿¡Que yo soy el que!?

-El grinch-le repite.

-¡AHORA TE CONVIERTO EN ARBOL NAVIDEÑO!-Se lanza encima del pequeño de la familia.

-AAAAA-da un ligero grito mientras se aparta y deja caer al suelo a rafa.

-¡VEN ACA PA' QUE TE CONVIERTA EN ABRIGO DE INVIERNO! -le amenaza.

Miguel Angel no se queda ahí y sale disparado, mientras que rafa se levanta y se tira a perseguirlo. Las personas que estaban ahí se les quedaron viendo.

-no cree en la navidad -dice una chica alta, cabello castaño-amarrillo claro lacio recogido con una coleta de caballo que le llega mas debajo de los hombros, piel muy blanca, ojos chocoleche, abrigo color azul profundo con capucha, pantalón jeans azul claro, zapatos blancos con adornos celestes y bufanda plateada-¿verdad?

-Exacto-contesta leo.

-¿Sabe de que se trata la navidad al menos?-pregunta una seria niña junto a la otra, piel morena claro, cabello negro liso recogido con moño bajo hasta la cintura, ojos color marrón-amarrillo, suéter color fucsia, pantalón jeans azul, zapatos negros y bufanda roja-por que se nota no sabe cantar villancicos-lo dice por lo ronca de su voz.

-Al parecer si-dice doni- pero no cree que sea tan importante.

-¡Que lo visiten los fantasma de la navidad pa' que se le quite!-habla un niño de al parecer cuatro años, piel morena clara, cabello negro, ojos color marrón claro que deja una pequeña sombra que da la impresión de azul, chaqueta de invierno color verde, pantalón grueso azul y zapatos negros con orejeras verdes.

-Cállate-le dice una niña mayor que el niño pero menor que la niña, piel morena clara, ojos color café, cabello negro casi hasta la cintura liso-esponjoso recogido por un moño alto, abrigo color morado, pantalones azules, zapatos blancos y guantes negros.

-tranquila, nosotros deseamos lo mismo-dice Abril.

Luego se dan cuenta que los chicos se alejan demasiado.

-¡Hey, esperen!-grita abril, y sale corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a los demás atrás.

-¡no te vayas sin mi!-grita casey mientras va por ella.

Leo mira a la chica alta de piel blanca-Nos debemos ir por cuestiones obvias-la chica le mira a los ojos.

-ok-ella le entrega un papelito color celeste con algo anotado, este lo toma y ve algo escrito lo cual lo deja atónito-llámame-dice la chica para seguir su camino seguida por los demás niños, menos la niña.

La niña de suéter fucsia estaba frente a el-sabes que hacer si necesitas algo-frunge el ceño- y mas te vale tratar bien a mi hermana- luego le hace un ademan de que lo esta observando, y se aleja para alcanzar a los demás.

Este guarda el papelito en su bolsillo con un brillo especial en los ojos con una sonrisa y un maestro y Donatello con mirada y sonrisa picara mientras niegan con la cabeza, provocando un gran sonrojo en este. Luego leo se acuerda.

-¡Rafael, no caigas en los juegos de Mike!-sale leo a socorrer a su hermanito.

El maestro recuerda-hijos, no corras así por la calle-splinter va tras ellos.

Doni solo los sigue.

Mientras que ellos salen corriendo llegan a un pequeño callejón en el rafa alcanza a Mike tomándolo por el cuello y comenzándolo a estrangular en el piso.

-AAAYUUUDAAaaaa-cada vez se le hace más difícil gritar.

Los demás llegan y tratan de socorrer al chico de las manos del grandote.

-Rafa, déjalo, solo jugaba-intenta separarlos Donatello.

-Rafa, ya déjalo que lo vas a matar-lo toma leo.

-¡Esa es la idea!-dice rafa sin quitarse de encima de Mike.

-AAUXILIOooo-se le apaga la voz.

-Rafa, ya basta de niñerías-le reprende el sensei.

Pero este no lo suelta.

Leo se separa un poco para poder recuperar un poco el aliento. Tuvo que perseguirlos una gran distancia, sin mencionar que es invierno y esos abrigos no los calentaban mucho, mientras se recargaba sobre sus rodillas, volteo hacia una pared del callejón y vio una ventana del callejón. Se acercó un poco curioso a ver atreves de la ventana, no debía preocuparse por sus hermanos, tarde o temprano sacaran a Mike de ese apuro.

Este se acerca, con su mano cubierta con su guante la pasa quitando la nieve adherida a esta; mientras este se queda viendo la ventana fijamente, otros hacen lo posible por salvar la vida del mas pequeño de la familia de las manos de su hermano mayor.

-¡Rafa, suéltalo!-abril trataba un forcejeo para intentar separarlos-¡si lo matas no dejare que casey vaya a las parrandas contigo!-le amenaza.

-oye,-se queja casey mientras deja de forcejear y se endereza con los brazos cruzados-¿y porque yo?-hace puchero.

-por que si tu no vas,-lo mira fijo-el tampoco-sigue el forcejeo- y ayuda que no haces nada mas que quejarte.

Casey sigue el forcejeo.

-me da igual, mientras que este enano me deje de molestar-Miguel Angel ya se va poniendo azul.

-ayuda-parece pedir en casi un susurro.

-si lo matas,-amenaza sensei-yo mismo me encargare de ser mejor sustituto de Miguel Angel, y te atormentare dia y noche con mis bromas y como tu maestro no tendrás ni donde esconderte, ni como vengarte-rafa, se puso pálido-y lo hare mucho mejor que el-rafa siente un escalofrió pasar por su espalda- y sin mencionar tripe entretenimiento-muy bien si antes rafa estuvo lleno de chile hasta por los foros, ahora tiene un gran cubo de hielo pegado al cuerpo.

De golpe rafa se separa de Mike y se incorpora.

-cof cof cof -Miguel Angel comienza a toser tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido-cof cof cof cof-va recuperando poco a poco su color.

-menos mal-suspira casey aliviado.

Abril le fulmina con la mirada-no creas, esa amenaza sigue en pie-casey traga saliva.

-de la que te salvaste, enano-le dice Rafael de brazos cruzados.

Mike se incorpora-de la que se salvo es otro-le mira pícaro.

-¡Claro que no!-se pone nervioso y molesto.

-Claro que si, Rafitita-le saca la lengua.

-¿¡Como me llamaste!? -se pone rojo de la rabia.

-¡Rafitita!-repite mientras pone sus manos en forma de puño en su cadera mientras se inclina hacia delante.

-¡AHORA NINGUNA AMENAZA TE SALVARA DE ESTA ENANO! -vuelve a tumbar al suelo a Mike mientras lo toma por el cuello para ahorcarlo y empezar otra vez con el bendito forcejeo para salvar al chico.

-LEEEOOOOooo -esta tirado bocarriba con Rafael encima apretándolo del cuello mientras este da manotazos para inútilmente zafarse-Leoooo

Leo se acerca hacia ellos, y como si hubiera llamado a la persona correcta-Rafa, deja a Mike o no iras a las rondas-rafa para en seco-por un mes-rafa, abre los ojos como platos-y harás las tareas de todos y cada uno durante ese tiempo.

-¿¡Que!? -se sorprende rafa mientras aprieta fuertemente los dientes.

-Sumando lo que yo dije-continua el sensei.

-¡No!-se incorpora de un salto alejándose de Mike.

-Fiiiuuhh-silban todos en un suspiro secándose el sudor de la frente menos leo y Mike.

-Cof cof cof cof-comienza a toser otra vez- cof cof cof cof cof

Abril se pone a su altura y comienza a palmearle el caparazón. Mientras casey hablaba con rafa.

-Vaya amigo, enserio le diste esta vez-casey rodea el cuello de rafa con su brazo.

Comienzan a caminar fuera del callejón.

-se lo tenia bien merecido-aprieta fuertemente los puños.-y le hubiera dado mas-mira de reojo a leo-hasta que se entrometió "mami"

Casey trato de ocultar su risa con la mano que no tenia el brazo rodeando a rafa. Abril se dio cuenta y frunge el ceño, se pone al lado de casey que intentaba "ocultar" su risa.

-Jajajajaja-abril le dio un largo pellizco que causo que casey quitara el brazo sobre rafa-AUCH-se soba el brazo.

Casey estaba por quejarse hasta que ve la fulminante mirada de abril que lo mantiene calladito como tumba.

En eso splinter mira al cielo y se da cuenta que esta por nevar.

-Vamos chicos, debemos apresurarnos-todos le miran-pronto empezara a nevar. Señores jones ¿les gustaría pasar la nevada con nosotros en la guarida?

-eh…-casey se rasca la parte de atrás de la cabeza-Auch-abril le da un codazo.

-claro maestro splinter, no hay ningun problema-le dice con una sonrisa.

Casey le dice con la mirada "abra problemas si nos quedamos mucho" mensaje que ella entiende perfectamente, y mensaje que contesta perfectamente "No te quejes".

Durante todo el trayecto a la guarida, leo estuvo sumamente callado, estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos todo el camino hasta la guarida, nadie se dio cuanta de ese detalle, o eso creía el. Al llegar a la guarida, todos dejaron las bolsas llenas de regalos en la mesa de la cocina, mientras unossalían a la sala y otros se quedaban en la cocina.

Estos intentan convencer a rafa que la navidad es fina mientras se despojan de sus ropas.

-Vamos rafa, la navidad es genial-hablaba casey sentándose en el sofá de la sala junto con los demás- en la navidad hay villancicos, muy bonitos por cierto,-le señala con el dedo- lucecitas por todos lados, adornos muy brillantes de colores, sonrisas por doquier, parrándones y mucha pero mucha champaña y cerve-

No termina de hablar por que abril le da un fuerte pellizco en el brazo.

-Hayyy-se soba el brazo-no tan fuerte, abril.

-rafa, yo se me una historia que te hará cambiar de opinión sobre la navidad-le dice abril con una sonrisa.

-¿una historia?-se interesa Miguel Angel- ¿una historia de santa Claus?

-Nop-niega con la cabeza.

-¿una historia cursi de niña?-dice en broma Rafael.

-No-abril le da una mirada demasiado seria.

-una historia navideña supongo-habla leo algo interesado desde la cocina.

-si-asiente.

-¿la historia de los fantasmas de la navidad?-pregunta doni.

-no-niega.

-¿Cuál es señorita abril?-pregunta interesado splinter quien salía de la cocina con una taza de chocolate en mano.

-El nacimiento del niño Jesu, maestro splinter-le dice con una sonrisa.

-¿El nacimiento del niño jesu?-se intrigan los demás.

-ah, no, perdón-se sonroja- es que las hijas de mi prima que son de Venezuela me contaron la historia y como ellas no completan todas las palabras y agregan algunas.

Los demás asienten.

-El nacimiento de Jesús-explica.

-Aaahhh-asienten comprendiendo.

-es una historia bastante apropiada-dice splinter.

-muy bonita-agrega Leonardo desde la cocina.

-maravillosa-comenta doni.

-y muy emocionante-dice Mike-ese malvado Rey héroe casi lo mato.

-Herodes-corrige leo desde la cocina.

-exacto-dice abril.

-ese mismo-apunta Mike-ya me parecía muy raro que su nombre fuera así.

-Bah, ese ya me lo se-dice rafa ya desinteresado tirándose de espaldas al resto del regazo del sofá.

-si claro-dice sarcásticamente-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la escucharon?

-em…cuando éramos niños, creo-dice doni.

-Yo la ley esta mañana-dice leo saliendo de la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente en mano.

-Presumido-dice rafa entre dientes.

Leo se sienta en el sofá junto abril ignorando lo dicho por su hermano-creo que seria buena que nos no la contaras,-observa de reojo a sus hermanos-por creo que seria bueno que les refrescaras un poco la memoria.

-¿¡Que!? -se sorprende rafa.

-estoy de acuerdo con leo, señorita abril-dice splinter-creo que nos vendría bien que nos refresquen la memoria a mi y a mis hijos.

-¿¡Que!? -se comienza a enfadar.

-y tu te quedas aquí o cumples con la amenaza de esta tarde-rafa se queda callado- bueno, si no le interesa señorita abril-dice volteando a verla.

-no me interesa, me gustaría contárselas tal como yo la conozco-dice-o mis primas-se sonroja un poco.

Los chicos se ponen cómodos para oír bien la historia.

-bueno, el nacimiento del niño Jesús fue así:-comienza la historia- Maria su madre, estaba comprometida con José. Ella estaba en su casa haciendo sus quehaceres, entonces fue que el Angel Gabriel le fue un dia a visitar.

-¿a visitar?-interrumpe Miguel Angel- ¿Qué no que le fue a entregar un aviso?

-si, Mike, pero visitarla al sentido de fue a verla para avisarle-le explica.

-ah, entiendo, continua-dice.

-El Angel entro donde ella estaba…

-¿y sin tocar la puerta?-vuelve a interrumpir Miguel Angel-eso es mala educación.

Doni se choca la palma con la frente-Miguel Angel, es un Angel. Los Ángeles no tocan las puertas, solo se aparecen.

-pero igualito creo que es de mala educación-infla sus cachetes con expresión de molesto mientras cruza los brazos.

Rafa se choca la palma con la frente-necio-dice entre dientes.

El maestro splinter niega con la cabeza-continúe señorita abril.

-gracias, maestro splinter-dice y continua con la narración- el Angel entro donde estaba, Maria al principio se asusto…

-por que entro sin avisar-vuelve a interrumpir.

-Miguel Angel-le reprende el maestro splinter.

Mike se calla con los cachetes inflados.

El maestro suspira pesadamente-continúe.

-Maria al principio se asusto, pero luego el Angel le dijo:-¡Alégrate, muy favorecida! El señor esta contigo, bendita eres entre las mujeres- Pero ella muy turbada se pregunto que clase de saludo era ese. Luego el Angel agrego: -¡No te asustes! Porque has sido bendecida por Dios. Ahora tendrás en tu vientre al hijo de Dios, a quien llamaras Jesús. Será grande y será llamado el altísimo y Dios le dará el trono de David, su reino no tendrá fin.

-¿Cómo? Si yo todavía soy virgen-dijo Maria.

-El espíritu santo vendrá sobre ti, y el poder de Dios descansará en ti. Por eso el hijo que llevaras en tu vientre, será el hijo de Dios.

-un momento-interrumpe Miguel Angel- ¿Cómo eso que se embarazo siendo virgen?

Los demás se golpean la cabeza con la palma mientras niegan con la cabeza y a rafa se le acaba la paciencia, que aunque no lo admitía le estaba prestando mucha atención a la historia.

-¿Qué no que te sabias la historia?-abril encarna la ceja.

-entonces no me acuerdo bien-le contesta.

-solo se embarazo y ya-le dice- y el Angel añadió que:-tu prima Isabel tambien esta embarazada, a pesar de su edad. Porque nada es imposible para Dios-y luego el Angel se va.

-¿ven que mal educado es?-otra ves- se va sin avisar.

-¡Es un Angel!-le gritan en un unísono.

Se asusta por el grito-ok, ok pero no se enojen.

Todos suspiran pesadamente "esto va a ser un laaaarrrgo rato mi pana" es el susurro en general. Durante las siguientes dos horas Mike estuvo interrumpe, interrumpe e interrumpe a cada rato cosas cada vez mas obvias y tontas, hubo muchos suspiros de parte de todos, reprendederas de parte del sensei al menor y al segundo mayor, ya que este estaba por tumbarse a matar literalmente al mas chito de la familia (cosa que no hizo por la constante amenaza del lider y del padre por supuesto), Dónatelo ya ni encontraba una explicación lógica a lo que le pasaba a Mike, ¿tantos regaños y castigos y todavía insiste en lo mismo? Pero ya que, es uno de los misterios del universo imposibles de resolver, leo tenia la mayor paciencia, estaba calmado y tranquilamente aguantándose la risa viendo de como Rafa, Casey, Abril y hasta INCLUSO el Maestro Splinter perdían drásticamente la paciencia, en especial Rafa y el Maestro Splinter. Justamente todos se sintieron aliviados, MUY aliviados cuando abril termino la historia… enfadada por supuesto.

-¡Y TOOODOS TERMINARON FELICES PORRRRR SIEMPRE! -dio el grito final.

-Aaawwwwww-dijo Mike-que tierno ¿nos lo cuentas otra vez?

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! -gritaron todos (hasta yo) los que no son Mike.

-Ahyyyyyyy-se queja poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza- mis oidosss-lloriquea.

-¡Bien hecho!-dice rafa enojado.

-Gordinflón-balbucea.

-¡¿Qué dijiste!? -se para de golpe enojado.

-Gor-din-flon-se para en frente de él.

-¡ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE, ENANO DE PACOTILLA NAVIDEÑA! -le sale persiguiendo por toda la guarida.

-¡MAMITA LINDAAAAAAAAA! –sale corriendo despavorido con un Rafael hecho León detrás de él.

Leo e levanta de su asiento-bueno, voy a calentar el chocolate…-todos menos Splinter le quedan mirando extrañados-Ya que nadie se dio cuenta que lo que llevaba en mi mano era una taza de chocolate caliente-se dirige a la cocina.

Todos hasta Mike corriendo entran a la cocina con rafa detrás intentando matar a Mike, y de paso tomar algo rico.

Estando ya todos en la cocina con su taza de chocolate caliente cada uno, con un Rafa condenado por un mes a triple entrenamiento sin salidas a las rondas ni parrandas con casey, y con el tiempo libre asiendo las tareas de todos y cada uno, pero por ser navidad, le permitieron las rondas.

Este suspiro pesadamente al recordar todo lo que le tocaba el mes, pero ya se vengaría; voltea a ver a Mike quien tomaba muy gustosamente no la taza, sino la olla entera. Si, ya se vengaría, asiente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Mike lo mira de reojo con la cabeza en alto con la olla en la boca sostenida por sus manos, y como leyendo los pensamientos de Rafa, baja la olla apartando la de su boca y traga pesadamente muy preocupado el chocolate de su boca… debía empezar pronto a escribir su testamento.

Después de todo eso, y unas tres horas más de trabajo (ya sabrán cual). Ya todos estaban en la sala con cinco regalos cada uno, con un gorro navideño en sus cabezas cada uno. Abril que se había ido a su departamento ya había regresado con otra ropa, llevaba puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas color rosa escarchado muy pegado sin mangas, tenia zapatillas de tacón bajo color pastel, en su cabeza llevaba el gorro rojo con blanco navideño,su cabello lo llevaba suelto y una cara muy seria mientras mira a los demás de reojo.

Junto a ella estaba Casey, llevaba un traje negro con camisa color beis y corbata gris claro a cuadros color rojo, su cabello estaba lleno excesivamente de gel en su cabello, junto con el gorro navideño, tenía una mirada nerviosa y estaba en estado de alerta.

Junto a élMike, quien tenía su gorro navideño, tenia una sonrisa muy nerviosa, se podría decir que estaba muy asustado.

Junto a él estaba Splinter, estaba realmente serio, mirada a todos por todos con una mirada tan seria que podría dejar helados a cualquiera, tambien llevaba su gorro navideño.

Junto a él estaba Rafael, con el mendigo gorro de navidad que no quería ponerse, estaba de brazos cruzados bien firme, gruñía por lo bajo mientras observaba de reojo a los demás.

Junto a él estaba Dónatelo tambien con el gorro, él estaba con la mirada hastiada,¿era enserio? unos estaban actuando como si les fueran cortar la cabeza y otros como si los condenaran a una pelea por su vida Solo era ver quien era el primero y ya.

Junto a él estaba Leonardo con gorro en coco, buscando en una pequeña bolsa llena de papelitos, luego saca la mano con un papelito con algo escrito, mientras que todos se ponen tensos.

Todos estaban formando un extenso círculo en la sala, cada uno tenia una caja de diferentes colores en la mano con cintas de colores.

ElMaestro que antes tenía el semblante serio cambia a uno de mira pa' todos lados, casey se agarraba de la cabeza mientras aprieta los dientes aguantando el grito de "COOORRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN". Miguel Angel se comía las uñas mientras temblaba, estaba mas nervioso que un cochino en año nuevo, se podría decir que estaba por toparse con san pedro. Rafael, intenta cambiar su nerviosismo y miedo con su cara mas intimidante, pero obviamente no funcionaba, se veía más sudoroso que un perro en veinticinco de diciembre. Doni solo los miraba como si fuera un mal chiste, como si fuera Chespirito viendo a los tres chiflados (El Chespirito y ellos no los tres, si no los cinco chiflados). Leo que sostenía el papelito en frente suyo, pero veía a los demás con una sonrisa muy graciosa, de verdad su familia y amigos eran muy dramáticos, solo iba a decir quien era el primero y ya, se dio cuenta de que mientras mas tiempo pasaba sin decir quien era, mas tensos se ponían, trato de aguantarse la risa mientras volvía a observar el papelito.

-el primero esssssss…-volteo a ver la cara de "Me lleva el chacalote" de todos menos de doni, volvió a aguantarse la risa, y decidió hacer un "sacrificio- es Leonardo.

Todos suspiraron de alivio, eso estuvo cerca, fue el murmullo en general.

Leo levanta la caja de regalo envuelta en una envoltura brillante de color rojo, con cinta verde.

Y con una sonrisa radiante-este regalo es para-volteo a ver a alguien en especifico-Casey-el aludido sonrió triunfante, mientras que los demás suspiraron decepcionados.

Casey se acercó triunfante a leo y en vez de darle un abrazo, agarro de una vez el regalo-Gracias leonin-volvió a su lugar mientras todos le dicen con la mirada "Ganaste esta vez". Digamos que todos querían que leo les regalara, pués el siempre escogía los mejores regalos.

Casey abrió su regalo alborotando todo l papel que tenia encima, este quedo impresionado-Un reloj de oro, un teléfono de ultima generación y-este se quedo mirando a leo.

-Supe que debes el dinero de tu auto, y ahí esta el resto completo -dice con una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras que casey se pone el reloj entusiasmado, guarda su teléfono pa' luego contar el dinero.

Leo se sintió incomodo por que todos se le quedaron viendo exageradamente-ejem…-carraspea un poco la garganta- le toca a casey regalar.

-cierto-dice mientras guarda el dinero en su bolsillo- a mi me toco doni-el personaje dicho tambien se desilusiona, leo regalaba los mejores regalos, pero casey regalaba los "cachivaches"

Este acerco y casey le dio una caja envuelta en papel color fucsia brillante con un moño morado. Doni abre el regalo y no puede creer lo que ve, un chip con tecnología ultrom.

-co-como lo conse…giste-dice sin poder creerlo.

-no digas como y acéptalo-le reprocha casey.

Doni se queda ahí sin articular palabra. Casey volteo a mirar a rafa quien le decía con la mirada, me debes… casey suspiro derrotado. Después de un momento regresa a la realidad, y decide centrarse en lo que están.

-mi regalo es para Abril-abril sonríe satisfecha.

Ella se le acerca y recibe el regalo que estaba envuelto en papel rosa y un moño amarillo mientras le da un beso (todos los besos que hayan aquí van a ser en la mejilla) y un abrazo, cosa que nadie hizo con casey. Ella abre el regalo agradecida, y saca un hermoso collar y pendientes de oro con pequeños diamantes.

Abril y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos-Doni-trago saliva-¿c-como lo compraste?-todos se le quedaron mirando.

-digamos que fue gracias a un Angel que callo del cielo, mira a Leonardo y este corresponde la sonrisa, todos meno abril se dan cuenta.

-Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias doni- se tira a abrazar al quelonio de morado tumbándole la gorra.

-ok, de nada- abril se separa y doni coge el gorro y se pone en su lugar con las mejillas un poco ruborizadas.

-bueno a mi me toco-dijo calmándose sin quitar la gran sonrisa en su rostro- a mi me toco el maestro Splinter.

El maestro Splinter se acerca muy orgulloso de Leonardo, recibe el regalo, una caja envuelta en un papel color dorado con un moño rojo, este le da un abrazo y un beso, este abre el regalo, y saca una colección de tazas japonesas antiguas.

-las conseguí en uno de mis viajes de negocias hacia Japón-le dijo esperando a que le guste, pero la cara de Splinter lo muestra todo.

-Es un hermoso regalo, señorita abril, he intentado conseguir un juego de te original de la antigua Japón-le dice muy agradecido.

-fue un placer, Maestro Splinter-abril regresa a su lugar muy satisfecha.

-bueno- pone el regalo a un lado y coge otro- a mi me toco mi hijo, Rafael.

Rafael, sonríe acercándose, solo le da una reverencia y un abrazo a su padre, el Maestro le da una caja envuelta en un papel rojo con moño azul. Este lo toma y lo abre, y saca unos sais, todos menos leo le miran extrañados.

-leo los consiguió en una tienda de antigüedad, así que yo le di dinero pa' que los comprara una vez que me dijo sobre ellos-lo miro fijamente- se lo que estas pensando, pero estos son especiales, son mucho mas ligeros y excelentes en batallas-le dijo.

Rafael un poco confundido comenzó a girarlas en sus propias manos mientras hacia trucos con ellas, después de un momento se sintió satisfecho.

-Gracias Sensei, de verdad que si son mejores-no miente y saca una sonrisa malévola- me muero por usarlos en batalla-luego le queda mirando-pero creí que no me daría mas.

-me alegro que te hallan gustado-le señala con el dedo-y por favor cuida estas, no quiero seguirte dando sais a cada rato por que se te pierden en las parrandas con casey, las luchas con el pie y por estar haciendo cosas que no me dices pero que pronto descubriré.

-no se preocupe-le dice con una sonrisa-no se enterara.

El maestro Splinter regresa a su lugar mientras niega con la cabeza al igual que el resto.

-¿y quien te toco?-pregunta interesada abril.

Todos se le quedan mirando a Mike, ya que él era el único que le faltaba regalar y recibir a la vez, Mike no se dio cuenta de eso.

-A mi me toco un insoportable, pesado, idiota, sonso, lelo, irresponsable, maloso, molesto, menso, feo, irritable, -y comenzó a enumerar un poco e cosas (Diez minutos después)-malicioso, estúpido, tonto, informal, odioso, impuntual, descuidado, perezoso, destructivo, imprudente…-no sigue por que lo interrumpen.

-¡Rafael!-le reprende el maestro Splinter.

-Mi hermano Miguel Angel-termina de decir por fin el resentido.

-¡Oye!-se cruza de brazos molesto.

-si, si, ya-dice-toma tu regalo y deja de lloriquear dice.

Miguel Angel sonríe y se le tumba encima a rafa abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces enano?-ve como los demás le quedan mirando con una sonrisa, este se sonroja.

-avergonzándote-admite con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡suéltame!-se sonroja mas.

-¡Nop!-se abraza más a él.

-¡Suéltame o te cuelgo de punta en el árbol!-Miguel Angel levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa hacia su hermano de rojo sonrojado.

-Solo si me das el regalo-le pide triunfal.

-entonces suéltame y déjame agarrar el regalo que esta en el sillón-le dice.

-Nop, me tendrás que llevar arrastrando, en eso recoge sus piernas haciendo que rafa se incline un poco hacia el frente por el peso de Miguel Angel.

-cuando esto termine te arrepentirás-amenaza.

Este comienza a caminar con algo de dificultad por el peso de Miguel Angel en su cuello, este comienza a oír las risas que los demás se tratan de aguantar, gruñe por lo bajo, cuando llega al sofá esta por tomar el regalo, cuando miguel hace una voltereta provocando que este suelte el regalo y que Rafael se valla de boca al sofá.

-ah-cae de pecho contra el regazo del sofá.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-todos se empiezan a reír con muy sonoras carcajadas tomándose del estomago-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mike toma el regalo y sale corriendo y se pone detrás de leo quien niega con la cabeza al menor, este sonríe inocentemente. Rafa se levanta enfurecido del sofá dispuesto a matar a un traicionero Migue.

-¡ERES SOPA DE TORTUGA, MIGUEL ANGEL! –El grito resuena por toda la guarida provocando un leve escalofrió a los demás.

Rafa sale corriendo a perseguir a Mike para matarlo, pero por desgracia esta detrás del intrépido, quien le da una advertencia sobre extender el castigo ¡Bendito el dia en que hicieron lider a Leonardo! Este a regañadientes regreso a su lugar, Miguel Angel victorioso abre su regalo que estaba envuelto en papel naranja y moño dorado, aunque este era mas grande que los otro, lo abrió y saco…

-¡Una patineta!- la gira para verla mejor-¡y de Centinela de Plata!-debajo de la patineta estaba dibujado el logo de la serie-¡Gracias, gracias Rafita!

Rafa gruño por lo bajo, para luego sacar una pequeña sonrisa, le agrado que al enano le gustara su regalo de navidad.

-¿y el tuyo para leo?-pregunta el Maestro Splinter.

Miguel saca una sonrisa, y se dirige a los demás.

-Mi regalo para leo no se puede envolver en papel-dice muy orgulloso.

-¿Le vas a Regalar un Espectro?-pregunta casey interesado.

-nop-niega con la cabeza.

-¿una poesía?-pregunta doni.

-nop-sigue negando.

-¿una cantata?-pregunta abril.

-nop

-¿la nueva kata que se supone deberías ensayar para hacerla perfecta?-pregunta un esperanzado el Maestro Splinter.

Leo se encontraba detrás de el con la mano en su barbilla y la otra abrazando su tronco pensativo, si su regalo no se envolvía en papel, no era una poesía, una cantata, un espanto o la nueva kata que tanto el como el Maestro Splinter sesearan que el aprendiera a la perfección ¿entonces que era?

-por favor, es su manera de decir que no le compro su regalo a leo-dice Rafael mirando a los demás.

El resto centra su vista en Miguel buscando la respuesta.

Miguel Angel niega-no, yo si le tengo el regalo a leo-gira pa' tras mirando de frente a leo con una sonrisa-mi regalo pa' leo es un gran abrazo, y un dia entero solo pa' nosotros dos-abraza a leo con fuerza.

Leo se queda sorprendido por el regalo de su hermanito hacia su persona, pero no duda un segundo y corresponde el abrazo, todos los demás los miran con una sonrisa tierna, se miran entre si, y todos van a abrazar a los chicos que se encontraban abrazándose frente al árbol navideño, menos rafa que estaba parado viendo como los demás se abrazaban.

Todos se dan cuenta y se le quedan mirando, este ve todas las miradas encima de su persona, todas le suplican que vaya con ellos, pero la mirada que más le cautivo fue la de su hermano mayor Leonardo, quien le miraba con un brillo especial en esos ojos de color chocoleche, este termina por aceptar y se dirige a abrazarlos, ahora si, es oficialmente un abrazo en grupo completo.

Después del gran abrazo, todos se disponen a encender las luces del árbol, y el honorario era nada más y nada menos que… Miguel Angel Hamato. Este con la sonrisa mas radiante que nunca toma ambos enchufes y los conecta, haciendo estallar el árbol en miles de colores navideños, todos gritan y aplauden de la emoción y se abrazan entre si.

-ahora si, vamos a con la cena navideña-no había terminado Splinter de decir la frase y ya todos se habian fugado a la cocina, este negó con la cabeza pero recordó algo importante-¡Hey, no se acaben el pastel!-y en un dos por tres ya estaba en la cocina dando bastonazos.

Después de la cena, de dar las gracias por la navidad y salir a la superficie sobre un tejado a mandar a volar fuegos artificiales. Todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones mientras que Abril y Casey estaban ya en sus departamentos. Todos estaban en sus habitaciones, pero eso no significa que todos estén durmiendo, leo aun se encontraba despierto a esa hora.

Estaba alistándose para salir a la superficie, llevaba puesto su ropa para salir a la calle, este llevaba en su mano derecha una bolsa blanca llena hasta el tope. Estaba ya a en la puerta de su habitación entre decidiéndose si salir o no, pero opto por hacerlo, levanto su mano desocupada hacia la manecilla de la puerta, la gira lentamente y sale de su habitación cuidando de ser silencioso y que nadie le esté siguiendo, sale rápidamente y cierra detrás de si tal cual silencio. Este deja la bolsa en la punta de las escaleras y va revisando las habitaciones de sus hermanos para verificar que estos ya se encuentren dormidos. Primero va a la habitación del tecno-tortuga, abre la puerta muy cuidadosamente y ve a doni de espaldas hacia la puerta durmiendo muy apaciblemente en su cama, este saca una tierna sonrisa mirando a su hermano sobre el regazo de la almohada; se queda en la entrada de la habitación admirando unos instantes ver a su hermano dormir antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si dejándolo dormir tranquilamente. Ahora le toca al travieso recibir la inspección, leo abre la puerta lentamente, y ve a su amado hermano menor desparramado sobre la cama, este saca una sonrisa muy amplia, se acerca mas a la cama de su hermanito, toca la manta que lo cubre y le tapa los pies que tenia descubiertos; entonces el menor comienza a estremecerse y a balbucear cosa sin sentido entre sueños, signo que esta sufriendo una pesadilla, leo se acerca suavemente y le susurra al oído.

-tranquilo Mike, estoy aquí,-le dice-no dejaremos que te pase nada, tus hermanos, rafa, doni y yo te defenderemos hasta el final.

Y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, Mike de estremecerse y de balbucear, leo se le acerca y le vuelve a susurrar.

-siempre estaremos juntos, no importa que-se separa y se agacha recogiendo a el muñeco de centinela de plata dejándolo junto a Mike quien lo abraza inmediatamente.

Este esta dispuesto a dejar a Mike dormir tranquilo; cuando esta por cerrar la puerta…

-Siempre juntos-es lo que oye decir de Mike.

Este voltea sorprendido, y lo ve dormido abrazado al muñeco el cual el menor insiste en llamar figura de acción, el cual esta sonriendo muy feliz entre sueños. Leo saca vuelve a sacar una sonrisa ante la escena.

-que duermas bien hermanito-le dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

Leo se recarga en la puerta de la habitación de Mike. Eso fue tierno pero ahora le toca ir a la habitación del más rudo, no tarda más y se separa de la puerta dirigiéndose a paso silencioso. Se para en frente de la puerta de su hermano Rafael, suspira y abre la puerta muy despacio, entra y encuentra al de la bandada roja acostado sobre su hamaca de espaldas a la puerta, leo se acerca para contemplarlo mas, y se sorprende lo que ve.

-Rafa…tú…-se queda estático.

-No he podido dormir-le contesta el de rojo volteando la cabeza para verlo mejor-¿A dónde piensas ir intrépido?

-Deberías estar durmiendo-trata de evadir el tema.

-lo se, pero he estado pensando-le dice volteando la mirada a otro lado.

-¿pensando?-se sorprende leo.

-si yo tambien pienso, intrépido-le mira fijamente vuelve a poner la vista hacia la pared de la habitación.

Leo suelta una risita, rafa una pequeña sonrisa de lado-¿y en que estabas pensando?-le mira esperando respuesta.

-en la navidad, en lo especial que era-leo le miro confundido.

-pensé que no te importaba-y era cierto, pero por dentro leo estaba feliz de que lo estaba recapacitando.

-lo pensaba,-admite- pero hoy de como paso la historia del niño Jesús, el regalo de Miguel Angel-voltea a mirarlo- y el abrazo en grupo.

Leo le sonríe.

-me hizo recapacitar mi idea de la navidad-le dice rafa con una sonrisa.

-¿y cual era?-pregunta leo intrigado acercándose un paso.

-la navidad es solo de recibir regalos y pensar en uno mismo-dice-pero la cambie a una de…-voltea a mirar a otra parte un poco apenado-la familia es y el amor es lo importante entre las personas.

Leo sonríe y le abraza tomando por sorpresa a Rafael.

-me alegra que por fin lo recapacitas-le dice leo con una sonrisa aun abrazando a Rafael.

Rafa aun con la sorpresa, decide corresponder el abrazo.

-has abrazado mucho hoy-comenta un divertido leo.

-no te acostumbres-le dice.

Ambos se separan.

-y volviendo a lo de antes-le dice rafa ya separado de leo sentado en la hamaca-¿A dónde piensas ir?

Leo le mira aun con la sonrisa en los labios- ¿te acuerdas cuando me quede viendo aquella ventana?

Rafa asiente.

-pues hay una familia pobre que necesitan de un Angel que les ayude en esta navidad-le cuenta.

-así que el don perfecto estuvo espiando-le da una sonrisa picara.

-no cambies el tema-rafa niega con la cabeza-voy a repartir juguetes y aguinaldo para esta familia necesitada.

-mmm… ya veo-piensa un momento-oye, leo.

-¿si?-este le queda mirando.

-¿puedo ir contigo?-leo se le va el color.

-sé que no soy de los "amables"-hace comillas con los dedos-pero creo que por lo menos quiero ayudar a alguien hoy-en otras palabras espíritu navideño.

Un segundo de silencio.

-por supuesto que si-le dice leo sin poder creerlo-vístete ahora rápido, te espero en la salida de la guarida.

-ok, ahí voy-se levanta y se dirige a su armario.

Leo sale y cierra la puerta dándole privacidad a su hermano mientras se alista para salir.

No puede ser, rafa quiere ir a ayudarme a entregarle las cosas a esa humilde familia. Pensaba el mayor. Obviamente el mundo ha de estar de cabeza, todas las navidades siempre había sucedido lo mismo, rafa molesto y hastiado de la navidad, y ahora esta entusiasmado, o eso es lo que el dejo ver. Es definitivo la navidad es una magia poderosa que derrota cualquier pared, tarde o temprano lo hará en la persona mas ruda, en este caso Rafael. Esta navidad y las que han de venir serán las mejores, por que mi familia se unirá en un lazo de fraternidad…para siempre. Y con ese pensamiento, leo se encamino con la bolsa a la salida sin hacer ningun ruido.

Después de unos momentos.

-¿Listo?-le pregunta leo a rafa bajo la tapa del alcantarillado.

-listo-le contesta Rafael ya con la ropa puesta.

Leo sube y abre la tapa del alcantarillado.

Definitivamente esta navidad va a terminar con mucha felicidad.

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado.

si les gusto o no les gusto dejen reviews.

Adios y hasta año nuevo ^^

QUE DIOS LES BENDIGA Y ACOMPAÑE!


End file.
